1. Technical Field
Embodiment of the invention relates to an outboard motor control apparatus, more particularly to a control apparatus for a plurality of outboard motors installed on a boat (ship).
2. Background Art
With reference to a boat installed with a plurality of outboard motors at its stern side by side, there has been proposed a technique to regulate outputs of respective outboard motors in response to navigation conditions such as a navigation speed so as the boat to make turning smoothly, for example, by Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application No. 2007-091115.
Specifically, in the reference, the outputs of the outboard motors are controlled such that, when a rudder angle is made large for turning, a thrust of the inner motor is decreased, while that of the outer motor is increased so as to make the angular moment about the center of turning great, thereby enabling to make turning in a small radius. In the reference, it is also suggested to make turning smoothly by exerting the thrust of the inner motor in the direction of reverse.